Récréations
by melacullen
Summary: OS. Edward Cullen et Bella Swan se rencontrent dans la cour de récréations de l'école communale de Forks. 20 ans plus tard, elle est devenue institutrice dans cette même école mais à quelques jours de la rentrée, Aro, le directeur annonce son départ à la retraite. Un nouveau prend la place que Bella briguait. Que se passera-t-il quand elle verra que le nouveau dirlo c'est Edward!


La cloche a sonné, en rang deux par deux pour rentrer en classe !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouvel écrit !

**Récréations**

***O*o*O***

**PV BELLA**

**-Passe une bonne journée à l'école, ma chérie !**

Ma mère se sentait toujours obligée de m'accompagner jusqu'au portail de l'école alors que je venais d'avoir 8 ans et qu'à Forks, tout le monde me connaissait.

_Ça aide beaucoup d'avoir un papa qui est chef de la police !_

Après que Renée m'ait déposé un énième bisou sur la joue et vérifié que mon cartable tenait bien sur mon dos, je partais vite retrouver mes copines de classe, qui s'étaient regroupées près des balançoires.

**-Chut, y'a Bella qui arrive ! **Entendis-je murmurer.

Tanya et Irina, les sœurs jumelles et Rosalie me regardaient en rigolant. Je n'étais pas amie avec ces filles mais à chaque fois, elles faisaient en sorte de se retrouver sur mon chemin. Elles me chahutaient, me bousculaient et bien souvent, me faisaient pleurer.

**-C'est la petite Bella qui va à l'école avec son cartable aussi moche qu'elle ! **Se moqua Irina.

Elles se prenaient pour les reines de la cour de récréation à cause de leurs jolis vêtements, de leurs cheveux coiffés comme ceux des princesses et que les garçons étaient gentils avec elles.

**-Coucou Bella, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? **Me demandèrent-elles en gloussant comme des poules.

**-Ta maman t'accompagne encore comme si tu avais toujours 4 ans ! **Dit Rosalie qui me poussait dans le sable.

_Pourquoi elles sont toujours méchantes avec moi ?_

Je tentai de ravaler mes larmes mais c'était dur et je voulais déjà rentrer à la maison ou retrouver mon papa au poste de police.

**-Laisse-moi t'aider ! **

Devant mes yeux larmoyants, je vis une main tendue. Je l'attrapai pour me relever puis j'essuyai mes collants blancs et ma jupe avec mes mains pour enlever le sable.

**-Merci c'est gentil ! **Remerciai-je le garçon qui m'était venu en aide.

**-Pas de quoi ! **Me répondit-il en me souriant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…_

**-Et toi, on ne t'a jamais appris à être ****gentille !?**Intervint-il alors qu'il s'était mis devant moi.

**-D'où tu sors, toi ? **Cracha Tanya.

**-Fais-lui des excuses, de suite ! **Réclama-t-il en s'avançant vers cette méchante fille.

**-Bella, elle a un amoureux ! Bella, elle a un amoureux ! **Chanta cet idiot de Mike.

**-Les écoute pas, Bella ! **M'encouragea Angela qui était venue me rejoindre.

Angela était ma copine depuis que nous étions petites. Son père était d'ailleurs, le pasteur luthérien de notre bourgade humide et verdoyante.

**-C'est qui ? **Demandai-je à mon amie alors que je regardai vers le garçon qui m'avait défendue.

**-Je crois que c'est Edward, le fils de notre nouveau docteur ! **

**-Ah d'accord ! En tout cas, c'est gentil ce qu'il a fait pour moi ! **Dis-je en souriant avant de faire un signe de la main au dit Edward.

**-T'as fait quoi pendant les vacances ? **Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'on s'avançait vers le préau de l'école.

**-Pas grand-chose, tu sais ! Je suis allée voir mes grands-parents à Downey, en Californie, j'ai aussi passé du temps avec ma mamie Helen même si papa m'a dit qu'elle se rappelait plus de moi et puis j'ai joué à la maison avec mes poupées ! Et toi ?**

**-On est partis faire de la randonnée dans le massif de l'Olympic quelques jours, c'était trop bien ! Et je me suis occupée des jumeaux pour aider ma mère un peu. **Se réjouissait-elle en souriant.

Angela était devenue grande sœur depuis peu car sa maman avait eu 2 garçons, des jumeaux, Isaac et Joshua.

**-J'espère qu'on aura madame Cope comme ****maîtresse****, elle est gentille ! **Fis-je, rêveuse tandis qu'on patientait que la cloche sonne.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à résonner dans la cour. Dans un brouhaha de rires, de chamailleries et de bavardages en tout genre, nous nous rassemblions tous et toutes sous le préau de l'école où le directeur de notre établissement communal se présenta devant nous.

**-Bonjour les enfants ! **Nous salua-t-il.

**-Bonjour directeur Aro ! **Nous lui répondîmes tous en chœur.

A ses côtés, il y avait madame Cope, monsieur Greene et monsieur Varner, les instituteurs de notre école.

**-Je vais procéder à l'appel et ainsi vous attribuer vos classes. **

Durant un bon moment, défilèrent devant moi la majeure partie de mes camarades que je voyais se retrouver, se faire la bise ou alors être tristes d'être séparés de leurs amis.

-**Biers, Riley!**

**-Cheney, Ben!**

**-Cullen, Edward! **Appela Aro. **Tu seras dans la classe de madame Cope. Vas-y, rejoins tes nouveaux camarades ! **Lui indiqua-t-il de la main, la file de l'institutrice.

_J'espère être dans sa classe… _

**-Dénali, Irina ! Tu seras dans la classe de monsieur ****Greene !**

**-Dénali, Tanya ! Toi, tu seras avec monsieur Varner ! **

_Bien fait pour elles ! _

**-Hale, Rosalie ! **

**-Newton, Mike !**

_Lui, il est trop bête et je ne l'aime pas !_

_-_**Mallory, Lauren !**

_C'est une nouvelle, je crois et elle est très jolie !_

**-Marshall, Katie ! **

_C'était ma copine aussi et puis elle habitait à côté de chez moi !_

Notre directeur continuait d'énumérer nos noms et prénoms tout en précisant la classe dans laquelle, on devait aller.

-**Stanley, Jessica !**

**-Swan, Isabella ! Toi aussi, tu seras dans la classe de madame Cope ! **

_Génial, j'espère que le nouveau voudra être ami avec moi !_

**-Uley, Sam !**

**-Weber, Angela !**

**-Et je terminerai avec Yorkie, Éric ! **Notre directeur posa les feuilles d'appel sur le pupitre devant lui. **Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée les enfants et travaillez bien cette année. **

**-Dommage qu'on ne soit pas ensemble cette année ! **Dis-je à Angela quand elle prit place dans la file voisine, celle de monsieur Greene.

**-On se retrouvera à la récréation et à la cantine ! **Me rassura-t-elle.

J'observai un peu les élèves autour de moi et remarquai qu'il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles têtes parmi nous dont le fameux Edward qui était venu me défendre et qui était dans ma classe cette année. _Trop bien !_

**-En rang deux par deux, les enfants et on me suit ! **Nous interpellait madame Cope qui s'avançait dans le couloir et qui distribuait toutes les salles de classe.

Des rires, des cris, des discussions, le bruit des chaises traînées sur le carrelage de la salle de classe, tout s'animait autour de moi alors que je préférai colorier sur mon cahier à carreaux.

**-Les enfants, les enfants, **je relevai la tête de mon dessin pour me concentrer vers notre maîtresse qui nous interpellait et à ses côtés, je vis qu'il y avait Edward et une fille qui attendaient. **Votre attention s'il vous ****plaît****, je voudrais vous présenter vos nouveaux camarades de classe. **Notre maîtresse poussa un peu le garçonnet afin qu'il se mette en avant, **voici Edward Cullen dont sa famille vient d'arriver d'Alaska. Son père est d'ailleurs notre nouveau médecin généraliste. **Nous apprit-elle. **Edward, tu salues tes nouveaux camarades, **lui réclama l'enseignante.

Je le trouvais encore plus beau que tout à l'heure. Il portait un pantalon noir avec des baskets blanches et un sweat bleu à capuche. Il avait de beaux yeux verts et quelques taches de rousseur. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon bizarre mais ça lui allait bien.

_On dirait un prince charmant !_

**-Euh…bonjour, **nous lança-t-il tout timidement.

Je le regardai nous observer, se concentrer sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans notre classe. Nos regards se rencontrèrent mais vite, je retournai à mon cahier.

_Il est trop beau, faut que je le dise à ma poupée !_

**-Les enfants, on dit bonjour à Edward ! **

**-Bonjour Edward ! **On lui dit tous ensemble.

J'espérais beaucoup que la maîtresse allait lui dire de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi car je voulais devenir son amie.

**-Je vais te laisser prendre place à côté d'un de tes camarades. **

Ledit Edward regarda où se trouvaient des places libres, attrapa son cartable qui était posé au pied du bureau de notre institutrice et s'avança au milieu des tables.

Je retournai à mon dessin et continuai d'ajouter un peu de couleurs sur la feuille.

**-Et voici Bree Tanner. Elle arrive de l'Idaho et vit avec ses grands-parents. **La présenta notre institutrice. **Tout comme Edward, je te laisse t'installer à côté d'un de tes camarades et nous pourrons ainsi commencer la classe. **

**-Dis, je peux m'asseoir ici ? **Me demanda Edward en tapotant mon épaule avec son index.

**-Euh… **je sentis mon visage devenir tout chaud, **oui bien sûr, **lui répondis-je en poussant mon cartable.

**-C'est joli, **son regard s'était posé sur mes dessins.

**-Merci, **je ne le regardais pas car j'étais gênée.

Edward prit place à côté de moi et installa son cahier et sa trousse remplie de stylos.

**-Comment tu t'appelles ? **Me questionna-t-il en tout me souriant.**Moi c'est Edward !**

**-Je sais, la ****maîtresse**** nous l'a dit. **Lui rappelai-je.

-**Oui c'est vrai, désolé de me répéter mais c'est toi qui me fais dire des bêtises parce que je te trouve très jolie. **

_Il me trouve jolie, oh ! La ! La ! La !_

Je tournai la tête vers Edward, mon nouveau camarade et je vis qu'il me regardait. Il me souriait toujours.

**-Je m'appelle Isabella ! Alors ton papa est le nouveau docteur ?**

**-Oui, il s'appelle Carlisle et ma maman, elle s'appelle Esmée et elle fait de la décoration dans les maisons. J'ai un frère mais il est plus grand que moi et un peu bête aussi! Et toi, t'as des frères et sœurs ? Et j'ai eu 8 ans au mois de Juin !**

_Ben dis donc, il parle beaucoup !_

Je posai mon crayon de couleur et fermai mon cahier où je dessinais un soleil.

**-Mon papa, Charlie, c'est le chef de la police ! **

**-Ah oui, c'est le monsieur avec la moustache ! Il est venu dire bonjour à mon père quand on était dans son nouveau cabinet ! **Me dit-il, en me souriant.

**-Je vais avoir 8 ans le 13 Septembre. **

**-C'est bientôt, **releva-t-il. **Je te ferai un cadeau ! **

_Oh c'est trop gentil !_

**-J'ai pas de frère ****ni**** de sœur et ma maman Renée, elle est ****maîtresse**** à la petite école. **Terminai-je en souriant à mon voisin.

**-Comme chaque année, les enfants, je vais vous demander de remplir les fiches que Katie va vous donner et de me les rendre avant de partir en récréation. **Annonça notre maîtresse alors que je continuais de discuter avec Edward.

**-Edward ! Bella ! Un peu de silence !**

_Oups, on va se faire gronder par la __maîtresse__ !_

**-Pourquoi la ****maîtresse**** t'a appelé Bella ? Je croyais que ton prénom c'était Isabella. **Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

**-Parce que je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella ! **

**-Alors je t'appellerai Bella et ça te va bien aussi ! **

**-Edward ! Bella ! Ça suffit ! **Nous rappela une nouvelle fois à l'ordre, notre institutrice.

***O*o*O***

_Forks, quelques jours avant la rentrée… et une vingtaine d'années plus tard !_

J'avais hâte de retrouver le chemin de l'école, comme à chaque nouvelle rentrée et de rencontrer de nouveaux élèves tout comme revoir les anciens auxquels, je m'étais attachée.

Après avoir fait mes classes ici même à Forks et être partie à l'université de Seattle, j'étais revenue ici à la veille de mes 26 ans pour être enseignante dans cette école que j'appréciais vraiment. Et désormais, cela faisait 5 ans que j'exerçais cette passion.

_J'aimais mon métier et encore plus les enfants !_

Ma tasse fétiche dans les mains, _cadeau d'une de mes élèves,_ remplie d'un café plus que fumant, je me postai devant la fenêtre de la cuisine.

En face de moi, s'élevait la bâtisse en brique rouge et j'observai les peintres donner les derniers coups de pinceaux qui offriraient un coup de neuf au bâtiment.

Un camion de déménagement se gara dans la cour déjà recouverte par quelques feuilles et deux hommes costauds sortaient déjà des cartons, à peine descendus du fourgon.

_Etrange cette agitation !_

**-Bella, tu es là ? **Reconnus-je la voix de mon père de flic à la retraite.

**-Oui entre, papa ! **

Charlie rentra dans ma cuisine où j'étais toujours perdue dans l'observation de la cour de récré mais je me retournai, en abandonnant ma tasse vide dans l'évier, pour saluer mon père.

**-J'me suis dit, tiens et si j'allais boire le café chez ma fille avant de partir à la pêche avec Billy. **

Mon père vivait seul depuis que ma mère était partie sur un coup de tête alors que j'avais une dizaine d'années. Elle s'était remariée à plusieurs reprises avant d'épouser Phil Dwyer, un manager sportif d'une équipe de base-ball de ligue mineure à Jacksonville, en Floride.

**-Tu as bien fait ! **Le rassurai-je.

Je préparai ainsi 2 tasses que je plaçai à ma machine à dosettes et patientai le temps que le café coule.

**-Comment va ce vieux Billy ? **Dis-je pour lancer la discussion.

Charlie était du genre silencieux, je ne pouvais pas trop le lui reprocher car j'avais acquis de lui ce même trait de caractère. Nous étions souvent gênés quand nous nous retrouvions dans la même pièce et les seuls sujets qui nous rassemblaient avaient tendance à nous fâcher.

_Mais j'adorais mon père !_

Je me rappellerai toujours cette discussion sur les garçons et le sexe quand certains d'entre eux s'étaient intéressés à mes courbes et à ma poitrine au moment de l'adolescence. Et combien de fois, Edward s'était retrouvé, menacé par le fusil de chasse de Charlie?

_Je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu…_

**-Il va bien, toujours dans son fauteuil mais ça va ! D'ailleurs, son fils Jacob, tu te souviens de lui, a divorcé ! Il était gentil ce garçon ! **

_Stop ! Stop ! Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain, Charlie !_

**-Ouais ! **Dis-je, en haussant les épaules, pas plus perturbée que cela.

**-Et j'ai entendu dire que le fils cadet des Cullen revenait ici ! **

_Edward revient ?_

**-T'es pire qu'une commère, c'est dingue ! **Rétorquai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

**-Que veux-tu ? Je m'ennuie à la retraite donc je laisse ****traîner**** mes oreilles là où il faut ! **Rigola-t-il en souriant dans un drôle de rictus.

Je souriais à mon tour avant de poser nos tasses de café sur la table. J'attrapai également un paquet de gâteaux et le sucrier.

**-Et que racontes-tu à ton vieux père ? **S'enquit-il de manière un peu trop curieuse.

**-Il me tarde de retrouver mes petits élèves et de leur apprendre plein de choses ! Ils sont tellement avides d'informations à leurs âges ! **M'extasiai-je, en m'asseyant face à lui.

**-Et c'est quand tu me présentes un gendre ? **Lâcha-t-il.

**-Charlie ! **M'énervai-je. **Pas de ça ! **

Je touillai de façon énergique mon café que je fis déborder.

**-Quoi Bella ? Je sais pas… j'aimerai bien être papi et Sue n'arrête pas de me demander si tu fréquentes quelqu'un ! **

Mon père vivait depuis quelques années désormais avec Sue, la veuve d'Henri Clearwater. Entre eux, il y avait toujours eu une étincelle, un rapprochement et c'était naturellement qu'une relation était née. J'étais vraiment ravie pour mon père et Sue, ça m'avait même soulagée de ne plus le savoir seul.

**-Charlie, fréquenter quelqu'un à Forks… c'est compliqué ! **Eludai-je. **Je connais tout le monde et puis je n'ai pas la tête à ça… **éludai-je en faisant un signe de la main assez évasif.

_Change de sujet ! Change de sujet ! _

Nous restions un long moment à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. C'était comme ça avec Charlie.

**-Je m'inquiète pour toi, Bella, c'est tout ! **

**-T'as aucune raison de t'en faire, tout va bien pour moi ! **Le rassurai-je tout en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Mon père partit rapidement rejoindre son ami Billy pour la pêche et moi, je retournai à mes préparations pour la rentrée même si le fait d'apprendre qu'Edward Cullen revenait à Forks me perturbait.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu l'aimer, lui !_

***O***

Un coup faible fut porté contre le battant en bois de la porte de ma classe alors que j'étais en train d'installer les premières fournitures sur les petits pupitres.

Je me retournai vers l'entrée de la salle pour y découvrir Aro Volturi, le directeur de l'école.

Je l'avais toujours connu car quand j'étais élève, il débutait sa carrière de chef d'établissement.

**-Voilà Bella… **débuta-t-il hésitant, **comme tu le sais, ce sont mes derniers jours dans l'enseignement. **

Aro s'avança dans la salle puis s'appuya contre l'une des petites tables pour mieux me faire face tandis que je m'asseyais sur le banc derrière l'une d'entre elles.

**-Oui, c'était vraiment agréable de travailler à vos côtés car vous m'avez beaucoup appris. **Affirmai-je, reconnaissante.

**-Bella, tu es une institutrice très compétente et tellement prévenante avec les gamins. Tu seras une bonne mère quand viendra ton moment. **

Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton larmoyant qu'il utilisait.

**-Aro, que se passe-t-il ?! **M'alarmai-je.

**-Tu dois savoir que j'ai tout fait pour appuyer ta demande au poste de directrice mais cela n'a pas suffi malgré toute ton expérience et le fait que tu sois plus que familière à cette école. Le poste a été pourvu, mon remplaçant doit arriver d'ici la fin de semaine. **Il s'approcha de moi, tout en tendant une main dans ma direction, **tu m'en vois désolé.**

_Oh non ! Ce poste était à moi !_

Je me retins de pleurer bien que cette annonce me blesse énormément. _Bordel ! Bordel !_

J'avais consacré tellement de temps pour mon métier, sacrifié ma vie personnelle plus que déserte depuis _lui_.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de pleurs que j'avais essuyés, de bobos que j'avais guéris, de bisous magiques que j'avais distribués, de câlins que j'avais donnés, d'alphabets que j'avais écrits sur le tableau noir et de tables de multiplications que j'avais faites réciter.

**-Je sais tout ce que tu as donné à cette école, Bella, **déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne, me montrant ainsi son soutien. **Si je pouvais faire plus…**

**-Et on sait qui ce sera ? **L'interrompis-je d'une voix troublée par les sanglots.

**-D'après ce que le recteur m'a laissé entendre, ce serait un originaire de la région. Ses parents vivraient dans le coin et il était jusqu'à présent enseignant à Chicago. **

**-Et pourquoi dans cette école ? Pourquoi le poste que je convoitais tant ? Aro, j'aurai dû devenir directrice ! **M'énervai-je en balançant le cahier neuf posé devant moi.

Je me levai de ma place pour aller me poster devant l'une des fenêtres, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

**-Je comprends que tu sois déçue, Bella !**

**-Aro, **je continuais d'observer à l'extérieur, **j'aimerai rester seule. **

**-Humm d'accord ! Je serai dans mon bureau si tu me cherches ! **M'apprit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

**-Putain de bordel de merde ! **Criai-je tout en jetant ce qui me tombait sous la main. **Ce poste est à moi ! Je vais lui faire la misère au nouveau, foi de Swan ! **

Ma colère et ma frustration explosèrent. Mes larmes glissèrent sur mes joues alors que je hoquetai de nerfs.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Hein ? **

**-Tout va bien, Bella ? **S'inquiéta Alice.

Elle avait rejoint l'équipe de l'école communale l'année dernière et enseignait aux élèves qui venaient de quitter la maternelle. Nous étions rapidement devenues amies.

**-J'ai entendu du bruit et te voilà, en train de crier, de t'énerver et de pleurer ! **

A bout, je me laissai tomber dans ses bras où je déversai tout mon saoul contre sa chemise. Alice me rassura et tâcha de me faire rire en me racontant ses déboires amoureux.

**-Tu veux me raconter tout de même ? **Me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je me redressai et essuyai mes larmes de manière peu élégante avant de reprendre place sur l'un des bancs en bois.

**-Je t'avais dit que j'ai posé ma candidature pour le poste de ****direction**** qu'Aro va laisser vacant avec son départ à la retraite. **Débutai-je.

Alice m'écouta attentivement pendant mon plaidoyer où je lui relatai tout ce que j'avais fait pour cette école, tout ce que j'avais traversé et supporté pour être là où j'en étais.

**-Et voilà qu'Aro m'annonce que le poste a été pourvu et qu'il me passe sous le nez ! **Terminai-je, déçue tout en jouant avec mes doigts.

**-Mais s'il faut tout va bien se passer avec ce nouveau directeur et en tout cas, j'espère qu'il sera de notre âge. Parce que Forks et les rencontres amoureuses, ce n'est pas compatible ! **Rigola-t-elle, en me redonnant ainsi le sourire.

**-Je vais avoir du mal à lui accorder ma confiance au nouveau ! **Tranchai-je. **Qu'il ne ****s'attende**** pas à ce que ****je l'accueille**** comme il se doit ! **

**-C'est ta colère qui parle pour le moment. **Tenta-t-elle de minimiser la chose.

Je grimaçai et lui tirai la langue avant de me mettre à ranger le bazar que j'avais mis dans ma salle de classe. Puis je me laissai entraîner par la pétillante Alice qui me poussa dans sa voiture jaune rutilante.

**-Direction Seattle et les magasins ! **Chantonna-t-elle alors que l'on passait devant le panneau qui nous annonçait qu'on quittait Forks.

***O***

**-Non ! Non ! Non ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! **Hurlai-je tout en pointant du doigt notre nouveau directeur.

Nous étions tous réunis dans la salle de réunion de l'école et Aro venait d'introduire le nouveau membre de notre équipe qui n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen, l'amour de ma vie. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Lundi prochain, c'était la rentrée et celle-ci s'annonçait sous de mauvais auspices car il était hors de question que je collabore avec ce nouveau directeur.

_Pourquoi Edward ? Et pourquoi ma place ?_

**-Bella, tu peux m'expliquer ? **Me réclama Aro, surpris de mon attaque et de mon attitude venimeuse.

**-Bella, **Edward prit la parole d'une voix douce, **c'était l'occasion idéale pour moi de revenir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance. **Plaida-t-il, choqué.

**-Toi, je ne te connais pas et je ne t'entends pas ! **Je me redressai et fis tomber ma chaise à la renverse.

Tous les collègues réunis autour de la table me regardèrent et m'observèrent surpris de me voir ainsi car d'habitude, j'étais une personne calme et adorable.

_Eh bien, pas aujourd'hui !_

**-Vous vous connaissez ? **Lança notre ancien directeur.

**-Oui ! **Répondit ce traître de Cullen. **J'ai même rencontré Bella dans la cour de récré alors que je venais d'emménager avec mes parents d'Alaska ! **Raconta-t-il, en souriant.

_Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule, connard !_

**-Vas-y, ****étale**** nos vies, **crachai-je. **Et tant qu'on y est, ****raconte**** comment tu m'as brisé le cœur ! Sale égoïste ! **

Avec fracas, je quittai la salle en claquant violemment la porte. Je pris la fuite, je ne savais faire que ça pour me protéger.

**-Bella, ne fais pas celle qui ne me ****connaît**** pas ! Pas après ce qu'on a vécu, toi et moi. **Entendis-je dans mon dos. **Je t'aime encore… **dit-il désespéré.

_Foutaises !_

**-Non, ça ne marche pas ! Je te déteste Cullen et je te connais plus ! Sors de mon école ! **Hurlai-je, en courant dans le couloir.

**-Bella ! **M'appela-t-il tandis que je poussais les portes battantes.

Je sortis à l'extérieur et posai mes mains sur mes genoux, tant j'étais essoufflée de cette confrontation et par ma course effrénée.

**-Bella… s'il te ****plaît**** ! **

Cet arrogant de Cullen posa une main sur mon épaule mais je m'en écartai avec la sensation de m'être brûlée.

**-Dégage, Cullen !**

**-Putain, Bella ! Arrête d'être méchante, ça ne te ressemble pas ! **

**-J'ai changé, Edward… **dis-je, en me calmant un peu.

Je m'assis sur l'une des balançoires mais bien sûr, il fallait que Cullen me suive et prenne place à côté de moi.

Aidée par une propulsion de mon pied, je me fis balancer lentement tout en dessinant sur le sable humide avec ma chaussure.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella ? Dis-moi ! **

Je préférais me concentrer sur mon œuvre, qui prenait la forme d'un E que j'effaçais vite plutôt que de lui répondre et puis ce serait lui donner trop de valeurs dans lesquelles il se complairait pour se vanter et être encore plus fier.

**-Tu sais… on peut être deux à jouer à ça, Bella ! Je suis très patient… **

_Vas-y, fais ton intéressant, je m'en fous !_

**-J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à rester en ta compagnie, à t'écouter et te prendre en pitié. **

J'abandonnai ma balançoire et l'aire de jeux avant de rentrer à nouveau dans l'établissement.

**-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, Bella ! **Dit-il en m'attrapant le poignet.

**-Lâche-moi, Edward ! Tu me fais mal ! **Fis-je, en me débattant tout en retenant mes pleurs.

Mais une larme roula sur ma joue. Edward poussa un soupir et me ramena à lui. Ses lèvres effacèrent la trace humide à mes paupières et descendirent sur ma bouche. Son baiser tendre me bouleversa davantage. Il devina la faille de ma faiblesse et se fit encore plus persuasif. Je n'avais plus la force, ni le courage de lutter et ainsi je lui rendis son baiser.

**-Viens ! **Chuchota-t-il, en m'entraînant.

Et vaincue, je consentis à le suivre.

**-Non ! Non ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ? **Me repris-je, en le toisant alors qu'Edward avait entrepris de défaire les cordelettes de ma tunique.

Prise dans la passion de ce baiser, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward avait réussi à m'allonger sur la table en verre de son bureau. Je me redressais en le snobant.

**-Bella, ****arrête**** de te battre et de me défier ! **Déclara-t-il.

_Non mais quel connard ! _

Sa réflexion ralluma le feu de ma colère et prise d'un besoin de revanche, je le giflai. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur son sort tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur.

**-Tu n'avais pas le droit ****de prendre**** ma place ! Tu m'entends, j'aurai dû être directrice ! **Crachai-je, en claquant la porte de son bureau. **Connard !**

_Oh bazar, ça fait du bien !_

***O***

Des pleurs, des cris, des sourires, des rires, voilà le témoignage de cette nouvelle rentrée que j'abordai de façon quelque peu amère.

J'avais demandé du temps à Edward, parce qu'il s'était insistant tout le reste de la journée et les jours suivants, ce qu'il m'avait accordé car j'avais besoin de me retrouver et de réfléchir. Et de savoir qu'il vivait en face de chez moi rendait la tâche plus difficile.

_Sois forte, Bella ! Ne craque pas !_

Bon nombre d'enfants couraient déjà dans la petite cour alors que d'autres n'osaient pas franchir la grille de l'école.

**-Maman, j'veux pas ! **Entendis-je, de la part d'un petit garçon. **C'est nul, je veux rentrer à la maison. **

Je m'approchai de Tyler qui pleurait dans les jupes de sa maman, qui me fit un sourire désolé. Je m'accroupissais afin de m'adresser à mon petit élève.

**-Tyler, tout va bien se passer car tu seras encore dans ma classe cette année ! **

**-Je sais ! Je sais ! **Hoqueta-t-il. **Mais mon copain Benjamin, il est dans la classe de mademoiselle Angela et c'est nul. **

A cause de ses nombreux retards en lecture et écriture, j'avais conseillé à ses parents que leur fils refasse une autre année en ma compagnie avant d'aller dans la classe supérieure, que mon amie Angela gérait.

Tout comme moi, elle avait décidé de devenir institutrice et depuis ce jour à la maternelle, nous nous n'étions que très peu quittées. Angela avait été l'épaule sur laquelle j'avais pleuré quand Edward était parti avec sa famille et elle avait ouvert sa porte, le soir où j'avais appris que ce dernier avait pris ma place.

**-Tu retrouveras tes camarades à la récréation mais aussi à la cantine. Et cette année, y'a des nouveaux enfants et donc une occasion de devenir amis avec eux ! D'accord ? **

Tyler hocha la tête et attrapa la main que je lui tendais.

**-A ce soir, maman ! **La salua-t-il.

**-Travaille bien mon grand et ta ****maîtresse**** sera avec toi, tu peux compter sur elle ! **Le rassura-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la grille entrouverte.

Accompagnée de mon élève, je m'avançai vers le préau où la majeure partie des enfants se rassemblaient pour l'appel. La sonnerie résonna, rappela ainsi les retardataires à nous rejoindre.

Je pris ainsi place aux côtés de mes collègues Angela, Alice et Bree qui étaient devenues des amies au fil des années et des rentrées et de notre nouveau directeur. _Monsieur Edward Arrogant Cullen, qui croit que tout lui est acquis ! _Même notre cuisinier et notre homme à tout faire s'étaient joints à nous.

**-Bonjour les enfants ! **Salua-t-il, notre assemblée face à nous.

_Bon, je dois lui accorder qu'il a le charisme pour ce poste ! Non Bella !_

**-Bonjour directeur Edward ! **Répondirent en chœur nos élèves.

**-Je vais procéder à l'appel et ainsi vous attribuer vos classes. **

Durant un bon moment, défilèrent devant nous la majeure partie des élèves que je voyais se retrouver, se faire la bise ou tout simplement tristes de ne plus être en vacances.

_C'est__ attendrissant cette ambiance !_

**-Black, Vanessa dite ****Nessie !**

_La fille de Jacob Black, ben dis donc… je l'imaginais pas père !_

**-Cheney, Benjamin ! Tu seras dans la classe de mademoiselle Angela !**

_Ça tombe bien, c'est son fils !_

-**Clearwater, Leah !**

_-_**Crowley, Tyler ! Tu seras dans la classe de mademoiselle Bella !**

_J'adorais ce gamin malgré ses lacunes mais je vais l'aider ! Foi de Bella !_

-**Evenson, Alec !**

**-Hunter, James !**

_Pas de mal de nouveaux élèves cette année !_

**-Que de nouvelles têtes ! **S'étonna Angela qui se penchait vers moi.

**-C'était ce que j'étais en train de me dire ! **

Notre directeur continua d'énumérer les noms et prénoms des élèves tout en précisant la classe qui leur était attribuée.

**-Lahote, Paul !**

**-Masen, Heidi ! Tu seras dans la classe de mademoiselle Alice ! **

**-McCarty, Gianna !**

_Elle avait un sourire adorable cette gamine !_

**-Platt, Garrett!**

**-Uley, Emily!**

**-Volturi, Jane!**

_C'est__ la petite-fille d'Aro et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui __ressemble__ !_

**-Et je terminerai avec ****Whitlock****, Liam ! **Edward roula les feuilles d'appel entre ses mains. **Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée les enfants et travaillez bien cette année. **

**-En tout cas, le père du petit Liam, j'en ferai bien mon 4h ! **Lança une Alice sûre d'elle. **Mate-moi ce canon ! **Me dit-elle, en pointant discrètement le père en question.

**-Ouais pas mal ! **Répondis-je, pas plus impressionnée que cela par la nouvelle cible de ma collègue. **Et puis, il doit être certainement marié ! **

Alice me tira la langue de manière enfantine mais ne lâcha pas pour autant du regard ce monsieur Whitlock.

**-Je vais enquêter auprès de son fils, qui est dans ma classe ! Si ça, ce n'est pas un signe du destin ! **Ajoute-t-elle rêveuse. **Et puis de toute façon, pour toi il n'y a qu'Edward qui compte ! **Lança-t-elle, revancharde.

**-Mais chut et puis ce n'est pas vrai car je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné ! **Tranchai-je, déterminée à faire la misère à Edward Arrogant Cullen.

J'observai tout de même, Edward.Les années lui avaient encore plus donné de charme et de mystère. Le costume noir qu'il portait lui conférait une certaine allure et le rendait plus sûr de lui. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptables et je m'imaginais déjà plonger ma main dans ces derniers. _Non Bella !_

Notre directeur se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Alice qui le me fit vite remarquer.

**-On verra et tu seras la première à craquer ! **Me défia-t-elle tout sourire.

Et ce fut à mon tour de lui tirer la langue avant de partir en direction de ma salle de classe suivie par ma quinzaine de jeunes élèves.

**-Aujourd'hui, les enfants ! **Débutai-je, une fois à l'abri de ma salle. **Nous allons apprendre à nous connaître et faire en sorte que les nouveaux camarades qui nous ont rejoints cette année se sentent vite intégrés. **

Je regardai mes élèves s'installer derrière leurs pupitres en bois et chercher un binôme avec qui sympathiser.

**-Sur les cahiers, ****que**** vous avez sur vos tables, vous allez noter ****vos**** noms et prénoms, vos dates de naissances, l'identité de vos parents, me dire si vous avez des frères et des sœurs et ce que vous voulez faire plus tard ! **Leur demandai-je de faire.

De façon studieuse et appliquée, tous se mirent à gratter sur leurs cahiers mais je remarquai bien vite que certains d'entre eux rêvassaient ou réfléchissaient.

_J'étais fan !_

***O*o*O***

_Et cette satanée Alice avait raison !_

Car j'avais fini par craquer face à la grande persuasion et le charisme d'Edward. Il avait su me reconquérir malgré que je me sois défendue bec et ongles durant sa première année à la tête de notre petit établissement scolaire.

Et maintenant j'étais allongée sur le côté, la tête dans ma main, à regarder mon compagnon qui m'observait à son tour. Il tendit sa main vers moi pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, qui barrait mon visage.

**-J'aime tant voir tes yeux, ils sont tellement magnifiques surtout le matin… **Me charma-t-il avec sa voix chaude et suave.

**-Arrête de dire des bêtises. **Rougissais-je, heureuse malgré tout.

**-Non Bella, je suis sérieux. Tu es vraiment rayonnante.**

Je baissai la tête et me mis à rougir avant de me laisser retomber sur l'oreiller tandis que mon amant glissait sa main sous le drap qui nous recouvrait.

Je pouvais sentir ses doigts jouer sur la peau nue de mon ventre. Je me rapprochai de lui pour qu'il m'enlace fermement.

Je soupirai de bien-être, installée contre son torse, la tête dans le creux de son épaule et ses bras autour de moi.

_J'étais tellement bien avec lui et je ne voulais plus qu'on se quitte !_

**-Je suis tellement bien avec toi et si j'avais su que j'allais te retrouver, j'aurai tout fait pour accélérer mon retour ici. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, Bella. **Murmura-t-il.

_Ne pleure pas Bella, ne pleure pas Bella !_

Mais à mon corps défendant, les sanglots firent leur apparition.

**-Hé…Hé… chut Bella, je suis là et je prendrai soin de toi ! Tout va bien ! **

J'attrapai sa main pour y entrelacer nos doigts. Edward m'embrassa sur l'épaule, faisant glisser ses baisers jusque dans mon cou.

**-Je suis tellement désolée de l'accueil glacial et colérique que je t'ai offert ! **M'excusai-je, piteusement en jouant avec nos doigts mêlés.

**-C'est oublié, Bella ! Et puis la ville m'a rendu arrogant et bête ! **Edward passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. **Oh bordel, si j'avais su… **

**-Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à nous séparer, Edward ?!**

**- Je ne sais pas… bon mon père et son métier y étaient pour beaucoup mais si j'avais pu t'emmener avec moi… **se confia-t-il, penaud** Et puis je dois t'avouer que le vert ambiant et l'humidité de Forks ne m'avaient pas vraiment fait défaut ! **Rigola-t-il, retrouvant ainsi son arrogance.

_Arrête d'être comme ça !_

Quand nos chemins s'étaient séparés à cause d'un énième déplacement de sa famille, nous étions de jeunes adolescents et nous nous aimions vraiment. Nous devions aller à l'université. Mais Edward était parti et malgré tout, j'étais parvenue à m'en relever difficilement mais je voulais réaliser mes projets et mes rêves.

_Je voulais être institutrice et j'avais réussi !_

**-Et ****qu'en**** est-il de maintenant ? **Demandai-je en me retournant vers lui. **Est-ce que désormais, je fais partie de tes projets ?**

Edward m'observa sérieusement, l'émeraude de ses prunelles me sonda comme si à l'instant, il souhaitait connaître mes pensées les plus mystérieuses.

**-Bella, crois-tu qu'à cet instant, je te tiendrai dans mes bras et je serai venu m'installer chez toi, en attendant de nous trouver un chez nous si tu ne faisais pas partie de mes projets. **Avoua-t-il, si sérieux. **Je t'aime Bella.**

_Moi aussi… _

-**Hé, moi je l'aime ma petite maison et je m'y sens bien surtout en t'y voyant évoluer ! **

**-Donc qu'en ****conclus****-tu ? **S'enquit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Constatant qu'il avait raison et que ses aspirations allaient dans le sens des miennes, il était hors de question que nous nous quittions à nouveau et que je continue de me battre contre lui.

_Edward était bien trop fort à la guerre des nerfs !_

Je lui souriais alors que je crochetai mes bras autour de son cou. Edward se coucha sur mon corps, j'étouffais de bonheur sous sa chaleur.

**-Tu m'accompagnes à l'école ce matin ? **Le questionnai-je.

Mon compagnon se glissa sous le drap où ses lèvres jouaient déjà sur ma peau.

**-Es-tu obligée d'y aller ? **Interrogea-t-il en ressortant uniquement sa tête.

Puis il replongea sous le tissu pour continuer l'exploration de mon corps, qui répondait déjà favorablement à cet assaut car une vague de plaisir animait mon intimité.

-**Humm… **mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, **mon directeur est quelqu'un de très pointilleux et très à cheval sur la discipline… Oh ouiii ! **Gémis-je quand Edward sollicita mon clitoris tendu.

Mon emprise dans sa toison rebelle se resserra quand sa langue se faufila entre mes plis intimes.

**-Quoi qu'un petit retard peut être envisageable… encooore ! Merde Edward, ne t'arrête pas ! **Lui ordonnai-je, en tirant sur ses cheveux.

**-****Je n'en**** ai pas l'intention ! **Rigola-t-il avant d'investir ma chatte humide.

Je me cambrai vers sa bouche lors que ses doigts me pénétrèrent délicieusement.

**-Edwaaarrd… **

**-Ma Bellaaa, ****laisse**** ton plaisir te guider. **

Je me tortillai sur le matelas mais mon bassin fut retenu par l'un des bras de mon compagnon.

**-Parfaitement délicieuse, **entendis-je.

Ayant fait subir une exquise torture à ma féminité, il remonta vers moi tout en couvrant de baisers ma peau incandescente.

**-Je crois que le retard est plus qu'envisageable, **rigolai-je.

**-Tu m'en diras tant. **Il fit remonter mes jambes le long de ses hanches, **je pourrais plaider en ta faveur…**

**-C'est vrai que vous êtes très intimes, lui et toi. **Minaudai-je.

Très tendrement, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Ses coups de reins allaient à la rencontre de mon bassin. La tête de lit tapait contre le mur tant notre corps à corps devint intense.

**-Mais surtout nous sommes très intimes avec sa fidèle et très étroite collaboratrice… Oh putaaain Bella ! **Grogna-t-il avant de plonger sur ma gorge.

**-Donc d'après voooouuuus, **une nouvelle poussée dans mes chairs, **monsieur le directeur, qu'est-ce que je risque pour ce retard ?**

Edward s'arrêta un court instant pour mieux se retirer. Je sentis son sexe frotter à mon clitoris, me faisant gémir.

**-Un simple avertissement, **il me pénétra fortement cette fois-ci, **Bellllaaaaaaa !**

**-Directeur Culleeeeen, **hurlai-je alors que ses lèvres jouaient sur mon sein gauche.

**-Pour toi, ce sera Edward ! **

**-T'es bête ! **Et je tapai l'arrière de son crâne.

**-Oui, bête de toi, ma Bella ! **

Durant de tendres minutes mais très savoureuses, nous laissions parler nos corps qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Son sexe faisait siège dans le mien et revendiquait sa place au fond de mon ventre. Nos souffles erratiques se mêlaient et j'atteignais l'orgasme dans une dernière poussée de mon compagnon qui se libérait en mordillant mon cou.

_Putain de merde, toujours aussi bon !_

Je tournai la tête vers le réveil matin, posé sur le chevet, _06h45. _Edward avait suivi mon regard et pouffait contre ma peau.

**-Qu'est-ce ****qui**** te fait rire ?!**

**-Heureusement qu'on est samedi, quand même !**

**-Quoi ?! **Je me cachai sous mon bras. **Oh, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.**

Edward retira mon bras de mon visage, avant de m'embrasser lentement. Mais ce baiser réveilla à nouveau mon besoin de le sentir en moi.

**-Chérie, ne sois jamais désolée de me réveiller… surtout pour un câlin.**

Je lui souriais avant de me redresser pour quitter notre lit. J'attrapai mon débardeur et mon short de nuit, qui traînaient au sol.

**-Où vas-tu ? **Me demanda-t-il, toujours nu comme un ver.

**-****Travailler sur**** le programme de la semaine prochaine. Et puis, j'aimerai faire une sortie scolaire avec mes élèves ! **Lui appris-je.

Edward tenta de me retenir pour que je retourne dans les affres du plaisir en sa compagnie, en glissant une main sous mon débardeur. Ses doigts couvraient déjà mon sein et titillaient mon téton qui se dressait à nouveau bien vite.

**-Bébé, j'ai encore envie de toi et je sais que toi aussi ! **Releva-t-il, d'une voix rauque et allumeuse.

_Bazar, oui je veux mais faut quitter ce lit aussi !_

Depuis que j'avais accordé un renouveau entre Edward et moi, souvent nous apprenions à nous redécouvrir sous le couvert des draps où nos corps s'apprivoisaient jusqu'à l'épuisement.

**-Edward ! **Le réprimandai-je, en retirant sa main câline et me levant d'un bond du lit.

J'attrapai mon peignoir pour me revêtir un peu plus chaudement et sortis de la chambre.

**-Bella, **l'entendis-je râler, **y'a un super programme dans ton lit ! Viens donc faire des exercices pratiques avec moi ! **Se fit-il, provocateur.

**-Arrête d'être toujours aussi arrogant ! **Lui criai-je alors que j'étais dans le couloir.

_Et malgré ça, je l'aime encore plus !_

**-Bébé, c'est tout mon charme ça… **rigola-t-il, **mais promis, je me soigne !**

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me préparer un café mais je fus vite rejointe par Edward, qui m'enlaça par la taille.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, qui donnait sur la cour de récréation de l'école.

**-Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir pris ta place ? **Souffla-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je me laissai couler dans son étreinte, posant mes mains sur les siennes qui caressaient mon ventre dénudé.

**-Je t'ai détesté avant même de savoir que c'était toi qui prenais le poste. Je ressens encore un peu d'amertume parce que je briguais tant cette place. Mais je suis si heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. **Je me retournai vers lui, me noyant dans ses prunelles scrutatrices, **depuis toi, Edward, je me suis empêchée d'aimer. **Lui avouai-je d'une petite voix.

_Ça, c'est dit !_

Une lueur de tristesse apparut dans ses yeux verts et les traits de son visage se modifièrent perceptiblement.

**-Pourquoi Bella ?**

**-Il n'y a eu que toi dans mon cœur et il n'y aura que toi !**

_Depuis ce jour dans ce bac à sable…_

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de séduction et divers plans dragues que j'avais subis, je n'avais jamais su oublier Edward et ouvrir mon cœur à un autre homme et ce, face à la persistance de certains.

**-Et si je n'étais pas revenu ?**

**-Mais tu es revenu et je ****ne**** te laisserai plus partir ! **Affirmai-je, sûre de moi et de nous.

Nous nous étions rencontrés dans cette cour de récréation et désormais, Edward et moi étions devenus les dignes représentants de l'école communale de Forks et le bébé que je portais, _oui monsieur l'arrogant m'avait fait un bébé, _fréquenterait à son tour cet établissement où nous avions usé nos vêtements sur les bancs de nos pupitres en bois.

**-Mais tu sais que je te détesterai toujours ! **Lui rappelai-je en souriant.

**-Et je saurai toujours me faire pardonner, sois en sûre ! **Me répondit-il, en jouant des sourcils.

**-Sale arrogant…**Edward pouffa dans mon cou alors qu'il m'embrassait,** mon sale arrogant ! **Conclus-je.

**FIN**

***O*o*O***

Voilà c'est fini pour l'une de mes nombreuses idées où je fais vivre à Edward & Bella de folles aventures !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié vous retrouver à l'école en leur compagnie ainsi que celle de leurs élèves!  
Merci de m'avoir lue et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !


End file.
